The End Game
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: Logan and Carlos are stuck in the bank with two gunman. They are the end game will they make it out?
1. Let The Games Begin

Summary: Carlos and Logan are stuck in a bank with two gunman. Will they make it out alive?

"Thanks for taking me to the bank" Carlos said as he and Logan pulled into the bank parking lot.

Carlos's Mother always puts 100 dollars every two weeks in his account.

"It's not a problem happy to do it" Logan said with a smile.

"In three months I'll be getting my lisences and you won't have to do it anymore"

"It's not a big deal Carlos really" Logan insisted to his younger friend.

"It's a big deal to me" Carlos said.

Logan sighed. "Come on let's go" Logan said.

The two walked into the bank. "So your Mom is still putting the money in your account?" Logan asked.

Carlos nodded. "Yup she says she wants me to have it just in case" Carlos said.

"Just in case? So she didn't realize you'd be buying boxes of fruitsnackers?" Logan joked making Carlos frown.

"Shut up" he grumbled.

"I'm just kidding Carlos" Logan said.

"Yeah that's so funny" Carlos said.

"Well, I think so" Logan said with a small nod.

The two of them moved forward as the line did. Just as they did two men that were in the bank dressed in black came forward with their hands in their pockets. A loud gun shot rang through the bank.

"Carlos get DOWN!" Logan yelled pulling his friend down to the ground.

"Everyone DOWN!" he shouted. Everyone scrambled and got down on their knees.

"Okay is anyone tries anything I will kill them" he said walking toward Logan and Carlos.

"You two up" he said.

Carlos was trembling against Logan as he pulled Carlos up. "What do you want with us?" Logan asked.

"Let's just say you two are the game plan" he said.

"The game plan?" Logan asked.

"Oh yes so how about we let these games begin." he said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2: The Game Controller

Logan watched as the man talked on his cell phone. He wondered why this could be happeing? It was just supposed to be a simple trip to the bank.

He then looked over at Carlos who was shaking leaning his head against him. He didn't know why this happened.

He knew one thing was true he had to protect his best friend. He wrapped a protective arm around Carlos and pulled him closer.

Carlos relaxed a little bit in the arms of his big brother.

"Thank you sir" the man said talking on the phone. "Alright, everyone I want everyone out of the bank" he said.

No one moved. "NOW!" he yelled making everyone scrambled up Logan and Carlos were about to leave when the much bigger man stepped in front of them and blocked them pointing the gun at them.

"Not you two" he said. Logan and Carlos slowly stepped back slowly.

The man gesture for the other guy to close the doors and locked them.

"What do you want with us?" Logan asked trembling.

"It's not what I want with you it's what he wants with you" he said.

"What he wants?" Logan asked. "Who's he?" he then asked.

"Oh you'll see" he said he then turned to his friend. "Grab the hand cuff's and a chair get them so they can't move" he ordered.

His friends nodded and did so Logan and Carlos started to struggle. "Don't struggle" the man snapped.

"Max come with me" the man growled. "He's waiting" he said.

The man made sure Logan and Carlos were not able to move and they left the room.

"Logan what's going on?" Carlos has his voice sounding scared.

"I don't know" Logan said softly. "But we have to get out of here Carlos" Logan said.

"But we can't even move" Carlos said struggling against the hand cuff's on his arms and legs.

"Well we have to try!" Logan said doing the same "There has to be something that will get us out of here!" he added desperately trying to get out.

Carlos saw how hard he was trying to get out of the chair. He was afraid his friend would hurt himself. "Logan stop! Your going to hurt yourself" Carlos said.

"I don't care I need to get us out of here" Logan said as he continued trying to get loose.

Just then they heard footsteps coming toward them. "Logan they're coming back" Carlos said fearfully.

"Okay Carlos it's going to be okay...we're going to be okay" Logan said trying to reassure his friend despite his own fears.

"I wouldn't make any promise you can't keep" the man said walking in. Logan frowned. "Don't look to happy" he added when he saw Logan frown.

"I won't" Logan grumbled quietly.

"Boys I want you to meet someone" he said.

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"The man behind the plan" he said. "Ray you want to come out?" he asked from the door.

"I kind of wanted to make a grand entrance." Logan's head snapped up at the all to familiar dark voice.

That's when a tall brown haired man walked into the room. "Hello boys" he said with a smirk turning to Carlos and Logan.

Logan's eyes widened in shock. "Hello Logan" Ray said.

"Dad" Logan stammered.


	3. Friends and The Outside World

"Katie do you have any laundry that you need done?" Mrs. Knight asked as she held an empty laundry basket in her hand.

Katie was sitting on the couch. "No, I don't think so" Katie answered.

"Okay sweetie I'm going to get the boys laundry" Mrs. Knight said walking away.

Katie turned on the TV. She sighed when the news was on.

**'Breaking News The Us Bank near the Palm Woods hotel is being held up as three men with guns hold sixteen year old's Logan Mitchel and Carlos Garcia" the reporter said. **

Katie's eyes widened. Logan and Carlos are hostages in a bank! "MOM!" Katie yelled. Mrs. Knight came running.

"Katie what's wrong?" she asked. Katie blinked pointing at the screen as Logan and Carlos picture flashed on the screen.

**'Logan Mitchel and Carlos Garcia are apart of the popular boy band Big Time Rush...The robbers wants are unknown at the moment we will bring you more news as we get it' The Reporter continued.'**

"Oh My god...I have to call the boys" Mrs. Knight said pulling out her cell phone.

Kendall and James were sitting in the studio Logan and Carlos were supposed to meet them twenty minutes ago.

"Dude where are they?" James asked slightly angered.

"I don't know but I've been trying to call them" Kendall said with his cell phone out.

"Dogs! Where are the other two? They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago" Gustavo said.

"We don't know Gustavo" Kendall said.

"Well then find them!" He shouted.

Just then Kendall's phone rang. "I'm sure that's one of them" Kendall said answering his phone.

"Logan?" he asked. "Oh Mom what's up?" Kendall asked. "Mom calm down what's going...Oh my god..do you..okay we'll meet you there" Kendall said hanging up the phone.

"Kendall what's wrong?" James asked.

"There's a hold up at the bank Logan and Carlos are in there" Kendall said.

"Oh my god we have to go" James said. Kendall nodded and the two ran out the door.

"Do you see them?" James asked Kendall through the crowd as they reached the bank.

"No but come on" Kendall said grabbing James's arms and pulled him through the crowd.

Kendall looked for his Mom. Then spotted her up front. "MOM!" he yelled running toward her and Katie.

"Mom what's going on where are they?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know they won't tell me anything" Mrs. Knight said pointing to the officer's.

Kendall's eyes flashed with anger and he stormed over to the police officers.

"Can I help you son?" the officer asked politely.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Kendall growled.

"Look son" the officer said noticing the women and the child next to him. "I've already told her that we can't help her at the moment" the officer said.

"Can't help her? You can help her by getting those two boys out of that bank!" Kendall shouted.

"We're trying..." the officer said.

"Your trying? All your doing is sitting around and doing nothing! Nothing's not going to help them!" Kendall said.

"Okay you need to step back" the officer said pushing them back.

"Hey you can't stop me! Those are my baby brother's in there and I'll be damned if I let something happen to them!" Kendall shouted.

"Son I know this isn't easy but we're doing the best we can okay? Just stay back and let us do our job" the officer said.

"To hell with that!" Kendall yelled. "I'm not letting anything happen to them" Kendall said firmly.

"Son please we have this under control we're going to keep your brother's safe." the officer said.

"Kendall he's right" Mrs. Knight said coming toward her son with a hand on his shoulder he turned to her.

"Mom, we can't just stand here and do nothing..." Kendall said.

"Just wait that what we need to do" Mrs. Knight said. Kendall nodded and then look back at the building.

"Excuse me" Kendall said pushing past the crowd.

"I'll go after him" James said.

"Hurry back" Mrs. Knight said.

James quickly followed Kendall away from the crowd of people. "Kendall! Hey!" James yelled running after his friend.

"What?" Kendall snapped turning back to James.

"What's your problem?" James asked.

"My problem? My problem is our little brother's are in there! They could get hurt" Kendall said.

"The officer's are doing the best they can" James said.

"So your sticking up for them?" Kendall asked angrily.

"No Kendall I'm not but I want to believe they are going to save them" James said.

"Maybe they won't but we can" Kendall said.

"We can? Kendall how do we manage to do that?" James asked.

"You'll see come on follow me" Kendall said pulling James by the arm toward the bank.


End file.
